From The Cradle To The Grave
by Nikki14u
Summary: It was because of her that he had to do this. She had stolen two of the most important things that he owned. That was of the most value to him…his sons. And for this Haley James was going to pay.
1. Fighter

**Summary: **It was because of her that he had to do this. She had stolen two of the most important things that he owned. That was of the most value to him…his sons. And for this Haley James was going to pay.

Naley, Brucas and some Jeyton

**From The Cradle To The Grave**

**Teaser: Fighter**

She was tired, out of breath, sore and felt as if she were going to pass out at any moment. The flesh wound on her back was burning and throbbing forcing her to bit down on her lip in order to keep herself from screaming and giving away their whereabouts. Her body was pleading with her to stop and rest, but she couldn't. The lives of herself, her husband and brother in law depended on her staying strong and fighting until she had nothing left to give.

Nathan, the man she loved was bleeding heavily and was in need of medical attention. He was leaning on her as they ran as fast as they could down the hall of their new home. Spotting the room she had just set hid an unconscious Lucas she quickly dove in and closed the door behind them. The pair then made their way over to the closet where she helped the younger Scott sit down before placing him up against the wall, next to his brother.

"You have to get out of here Haley" commanded Nathan as he winced in pain.

"No Nathan, there's no way in hell I'm leaving without you and Lucas" she replied looking over her shoulder.

She had to be certain that the evil bastard hadn't followed them.

"Forget about us Hales, just get out of here and before he finds you" he said pushing her away, urging her to go on without him.

"Damn it Nathan you're my husband which means we are in this together till the end"

Tears were now sliding down her cheeks as she continued "I love you Mr. Scott and I have no intentions of leaving you here to die. I said always and forever and I meant that"

He smiled at her weakly. Although he was trying to put on a brave face for her she could tell that he was scared.

"I love you too Mrs. Scott" he replied as he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a long passionate kiss that took her breath away.

She leaned back slightly and stared deeply into his eyes. It was then that she knew the kiss was his way of saying good bye.

"We're going to make it out of this Nathan. I promise you, we're going to be okay"

"You always were a hopeless optimisms" he laughed. But his laughter turned into a hacking cough.

"Shhh baby take it easy" she said before moving to check on her best friend.

"How is he?"

"He's still alive but we're going to have to get you both to the hospital soon"

"That's impossible and you know it"

She wanted to protest but Nathan put a hand to silence her.

"He's still out there Hales and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants"

"He's not going to kill me Nathan. I won't let him"

"Be serious Haley. He blames you for me and Lucas hating him and for us moving away. He thinks you stole us from him and no one takes anything from Dan Scott and lives to tell about it"

Haley sighed. She knew Dan was somewhere out there waiting for her and wasn't going to stop until she drew her very last breath. Nathan was right. Dan was never going to stop hunting her down until one of them died and she wasn't going to be that one.

She sprung to her feet and began searching for something, anything that she could use to protect herself.

"What are you doing?" questioned Nathan as he watched the woman frantically search the room.

"Looking for a weapon"

The blue eyed male shook his head in disbelief "You're not seriously going to try to fight the guy are you?"

"Nathan I don't have a choice"

"Yes you do. You can get the hell out of here like I told you to" he yelled holding the gaping knife wound in his side.

Spotting a jagged piece of wood Haley quickly grabbed if off the ground and moved back to her husband's side.

"Baby please don't do this. Going up against him would be suicide and I'm not ready to lose you. Not now, not ever"

"I know that Nate but I don't want to lose you or Lucas either which means that I have to get Dan out of the way so I can get you both out of here. Besides when I checked on Luke his pulse was very weak and his hands were getting cold. I don't think I have to tell you what that means" she looked over to her best friend sadly.

When she turned back to Nathan it broke her heart to see tears in his eyes as he took hold of his brother's hand.

"He's so cold" he spoke in a shaken voice without taking his eyes off of the elder Scott.

"And that's why I have to do this Nathan. If we wait any longer Lucas is going to die and you won't be too far behind"

The man was going to respond to his wife's remarks but someone else beat him to it.

"Don't worry about my boys. They'll both be just fine once I get rid of you"

Before Haley had a chance to defend herself Dan pulled her up by her hair and sent her flying backwards putting distance between her and her husband and sadly the weapon she planned on defending herself with.

"Dad please, just leave her alone"

"Its okay son I now she brainwashed you and your brother and poisoned you against me but once she's gone everything will be okay. We can even live here if you want, it doesn't matter just as long as the three of us are together. Just me and my boys, the way it was supposed to be before your Mom, Karen, Keith and this bitch turned you two against me"

He then focused his attention back on the woman he thought to be the reason for all his trouble.

Haley was struggling to get to her feet when Dan started walking towards her.

"Haley watch out!" cried Nathan just in enough time for the woman to kick her assailant hard in the stomach.

Dan only faltered slightly before he picked up his head and looked her in the eyes.

It was the stare of a mad man on edge and she knew that taking him down wasn't going to be easy. Chills ran up and down her spine as she watched a malicious grin spread across his lips as he charged towards her.

The fight for their survival was on.


	2. Crazy in love or just plain crazy

**Chapter One: Crazy In Love or Just Plain Crazy**

**One Month Earlier…**

"Good morning sexy" he whispered in her ear as he placed a muscular arm around her waist.

He then pulled her in close and began kissing her neck.

"Right back at cha handsome" she giggled.

Nathan had this way of making her feel like a shy school girl. She couldn't help but giggle or smile every time they were near one another. He always told her how cute that was but to her it was a bit embarrassing.

"So how's my beautiful girl doing this morning?"

There she was blushing again.

"Well seeing as how I had the pleasure of waking up next to the hottest guy in Tree Hill…"

"Second hottest" a voice called out interrupting her as Lucas and Brooke walked by their bedroom wrapped up in a towel.

They were so cute together and Haley was happy that they had made it past that whole ordeal with Peyton. Jake was even back in town and everyone was back to being friends again. Mainly because of a certain incident that took place a few short months ago. It was hard but they all got through it. Thankfully.

"Keep dreaming bro" yelled Nathan.

Haley shook her head and laughed.

"You two are insane"

"Yeah but you love us anyway"

"Sadly enough yes I do" she said before kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, I never get tired of doing that"

"That makes two of us" he replied kissing her again.

"You know if we keep this up we're never going to get out of bed"

"Yeah, well that doesn't seem like such a bad idea"

"Yes it is because if we stay here nothings going to get done"

Nathan smiled "That's not true. Plenty can get done. You being one of those things"

"Nathan!" squealed a red faced Haley "You are so nasty"

"Oh please you know you like it"

"Can you try to get over yourself? I mean, just a little bit" questioned Haley. She was trying to sound disgusted but failed miserably.

"Come on girl. You know I'm sexy"

"Ha!" she laughed as she turned to lay on her back. "Whatever you need to believe baby"

Damn he was a conceited little something.

"Is that right?" he said climbing on top of the girl. With a wicked grin he started tickling her "Come on say it"

"Never" she replied in a fit of laughter.

"Come on say Nathan is the sexiest man alive"

"Sorry but my mother told me never to tell lies" giggled Haley as she twisted around trying to escape her attacker.

"Say it Hales"

"Stop Nathan" she whined to his amusement.

He then removed the girl's arms from her side and hit her most ticklish area.

"Say it or the torture will never end"

"Okay, okay" she said giving in. "Nathan is the sexiest man alive.

That wasn't a lie because he was. Well at least one of the sexiest.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he smiled that grin that always made her knees go weak.

"You're crazy you know that?" replied Haley lightly smacking the man on the shoulder.

Nathan only laughed it off.

"Well you married me so what does that make you?" he said with cocky smirk.

She smiled widely before looking into his eyes and responding "Crazy in love"

When they were finally up and dressed they made their way into the living room where Lucas and Brooke where waiting for them.

The four of them had decided to rent a two bedroom apartment in the same building their original apartment was in. The only difference was that this one was on the other side of the complex and had a larger living room and a second bathroom.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us. I thought I was going to have to send out the troops in search of my favorite tutor wife" remarked Brooke a she and Lucas snuggled up together on the couch.

"Brooke I'm your only tutor wife"

"So that doesn't mean that you can't still be my favorite"

Haley rolled her eyes playfully and headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Nathan continued his was into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Lucas. Seeing as how he and Brooke were laid out over its length with the girl sitting between his legs, it was a very tight fit.

The blond turned to him with an angry scowl "Dude what the hell are you doing?"

Nathan gave him an innocent look "What are you talking about"

"Okay let's start with the obvious that being the fact that your elbow is in my back"

"Is it such a bad thing for me to want to be close to my big brother?"

Brooke and Haley both laughed at this. Lucas and Nathan had grown close over the past three years but after the incident they became even closer which was one of the main reasons behind their decision to move in together. Being without each other just suddenly felt wrong to them.

"Oh please Nate. We both know that you're just doing this to annoy me" said Lucas while giving Nathan an elbow to the stomach.

The younger boy snickered "Guilty as charged" before snatching the remote control out of his brother's hand and changing the channel.

"I was watching that"

"Not any more"

Haley smiled at Brooke who immediately got to her feet and headed into the kitchen where her friend was standing. They knew where the conversation between the two boys was heading.

"Turn back Nate"

The dark haired boy picked up a couch pillow and hit his brother in the head with it.

"No" he grinned. He knew that he was acting childish but he was in a good mood. Plus he and Lucas didn't grow up together so he considered his annoying little brother routine to be his way of making up for lost time.

Lucas sat up straight and retaliated with a pillow shot of his own.

"Yes"

The two Scotts stared at each other with matching smirks before wrestling each other to the ground.

"Oh my gosh how childish is this?"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with acting like a kid every once in a while" Brooke said with a devilish grin as she stirred some pancake mix.

Haley knew that look meant trouble.

"Brooke" the girl warned while backing up.

Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough as a huge glob of pancake mix hit her dead smack in the face.

Haley wanted to yell at Brooke but she couldn't, especially not with Nathan and Lucas laughing hysterically in the background.

"You" she said pointing to Brooke "Are so dead"

"Bring it on tutor wife" the girl replied in a daring tone before running to the other side of the kitchen.

Haley pretended as if she was going for the bowl of pancake mix but instead turned on her heels. She was standing in front of the kitchen sink where she quickly grabbed the spray hose and drenched the dark haired girl with water.

"My hair" she cried much to Haley's amusement.

"Oh what's wrong glamour girl? Did you get all wet?"

Brooke was glaring at her and was about to respond when the phone rang.

Haley pressed the speaker phone button.

"Scott residence"

"Where's Nathan?" questioned the man on the other end in a surly tone.

"Oh Mr. Scott" Haley spoke in an unpleasant voice giving the man taste of his own medicine.

"Well where's my son?"

Haley looked over to her husband who was shaking his head, indicating that he had no intentions of speaking to his father.

"He's busy"

"Doing what?"

"Taking a shower"

The man chuckled slightly before continuing "How many times are you going to tell that lie? If you're going to keep my son from me you can at least make up better excuses then that"

"It's not a lie Dan"

"Fine then where's Lucas? And don't tell me that he's in the shower too"

She looked over to the young man in question and wasn't surprised when he repeated his brother's earlier movement.

Haley let out a frustrated sigh "No Mr. Scott he's out with Brooke"

"This is unbelievable. You lying little bitch, I know that you just want to keep them from me"

It took all the Scott brothers had to remain silent.

"First of all Mr. Scott the name calling is not necessary and secondly I am not lying so I would appreciate it if you would stop making false accusations against me"

She felt funny saying the last part when she was in fact lying.

"Well first of all Ms. James" he said putting emphasis on her maiden name "I will call you whatever the hell I please and secondly I called you a liar because you are one. Now let me ask you something. Do Nathan and Lucas know that you're trying to push me out of their lives?"

"Look Dan we both know that Nathan hates you and its common knowledge that you were never really a father to Lucas so that kind of nullifies your right to complain"

"Watch it little girl" Dan spoke in a tone that forced Lucas and Nathan to their feet. "You don't know a damn thing about me and my boys which nullifies your right to speak on the subject. Now if you don't let me talk to one of my sons I'm going to come over there and make you sorry that you ever met me"

Nathan had, had enough of his father's treatment of his wife and was about to speak up when Lucas quickly ran over to the door, opened it and slammed it shut again.

"Nathan, Haley, we're back" he yelled giving his brother a look trying to tell him to calm down.

The last time his brother and father engaged in the war of words things got ugly. Bar room brawl ugly.

Brooke instantly caught on adding "Come on out here girly and check out what we brought"

"Well" said an impatient Dan "What the hell are you waiting for? Put my son on the phone"

Lucas threw Nathan a look that said next time he's yours before picking up the receiver and taking the phone off speaker.

"Hi Dad" Lucas said as he sat on a stool.

Recently the older Scott boy had been referring to Dan as Dad just to avoid an argument. A life changing event had occurred just three months before and since then the man was hell bent on having both his sons address him as Dad or father. Whenever Lucas protested he would become enraged, screaming that Keith was never his father and how he should acknowledge him in the proper manner. In fact the last time Dan's elder son disagreed with his father's philosophy he choked him until the boy called him Dad. From then on Luke went with it for the sake of keeping the peace. Although it did feel nice to say at times, but he would never admit.

"She's not brainwashing up against you Dad"

Lucas rolled his eyes before continuing as Nathan and Haley did the same "I really don't feel like arguing about this"

The man on the other end must have starting ranting because his son held the phone away from his ear and shook his head in his brother's direction.

"Haley didn't make us start hating you and she's not trying to steal me and Nathan away. You're the one responsible for the way things are, not her"

Lucas sighed in frustration "No she doesn't lie about us not being here when you call. We do have lives you know. We can't sit by the phone all day waiting for your call"

"No"

"Don't say that!"

Haley, Brooke and Nathan all looked at each other wondering what Dan was saying.

"I bet he's putting a hex on you or cursing you with warts or something" Brook said forcing Haley to smile a little.

"Well we don't call you back because you're always ragging on your son's wife not to mention my best friend"

"First of all don't talk about her like that and secondly Brooke has nothing to do with this"

"Oh look Brookie, you've made the Dan Scott hates me list. What are you going to do next?" questioned Haley

"I'm going to Disney!"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh but quickly covered his mouth when Lucas turned around to shush him.

"Why does everything have to be an argument with you?"

"Oh my God you are unbelievable"

Brooke could see that Lucas was growing angrier by the second so she walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his back. He wished that he would just hang up already. He had a weak heart and didn't need this aggravation.

She knew Dan must have been thinking the same thing by Lucas's next remarks.

"I'm fine"

"Yes I've been taking my meds"

"I know Dad"

"Yes"

"I went for a run yesterday"

"No it wasn't too far and no I didn't"

"I am"

"Listen I have to go"

"Yes I'll tell him that you called" he said looking over his shoulder at his brother.

Lucas suddenly held his breath and closed his eyes almost as if it pained him to respond to his father "I love you too. Bye"

He turned to face everyone as he hung up the phone "Why do I suddenly feel the need to wash out my mouth with soap"

"Thanks man I owe you one"

Lucas nodded his head "Yeah well next time you're dealing with him"

"That guy is such an ass. I can't believe he was so nasty to you Hales" Brooke spoke sadly.

"Yeah well I'm used to it"

"You shouldn't be. You're my wife Haley, he had no right talking to you like that. In fact, you know what, this stops today" Nathan said walking out of the room and returning a few short seconds later with car keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Haley as she grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"To pay dear old Dad a visit" without another word he kissed her on the head and walked out the front door.

"Don't worry Hales I'll go with him" Lucas said before grabbing his jacket and running to catch up with his brother.

"Be careful" she shouted after them as she turned back to Brooke.

The dark haired girl immediately took her friend into her arms and held her close.

"It's going to be okay girly. Nathan and Lucas are going to set their evil Dad straight and everything will be just fine"

"I wish I could believe you Brooke but something tells me that things are only going to get worse"

Off her words there was silence because deep down Brooke knew that Haley was right.


	3. Visitors

**Chapter Two: Visitors**

"Nathan slow down before you kill us!" screamed Lucas as the younger Scott swerved in front of one car to avoid crashing into another. The boy had been driving like a bat out of hell ever since they pulled out of the apartment complex forcing his brother to play driver from the passenger seat.

Lucas was about to shout out another warning when Nathan cut him off "I swear to God Luke I'm so pissed right now. Can you believe how he spoke to Haley?"

"It's Dad Nate. We shouldn't be surprised by anything he does any more" commented Luke as they came to a red light where he breathed a sigh of relive at the temporary suspension in movement.

"This has got to stop man"

"I couldn't agree with you more but we have to be careful in our approach. We don't want to make him any angrier then he already is"

"I know but we can't let him get away with messing with Haley the way that he does Luke or the way he's been trying to control our lives. He's just been really possessive lately. More so then usual even"

"And we both know why Nate. He's been that way ever since the accident"

Lucas looked over at the dark haired boy who became noticeably tense at the mention of the café fire that killed both their mom's.

They had arrived just as the fire was spreading to the back of the café that night. They knew both woman would have been trying to get out through the back exit so they quickly made their way through the back ally in an attempt to try and save them but when reached the back door a huge explosion erupted sending them both crashing to the ground hard. Flames where shooting out the back door when Nathan came too and he was set to try and make his way inside again when he saw his brother trapped under the steel door that had flown off it's hinges. So Nathan had decided to get Luke help first and try to go in to look for the women but when he made his way around the front of the building the firemen where already there. An hour later they received the news that there were no survivors and that Karen and Deb had died of smoke inhalation before being burned. They were at least grateful for that.

Shortly after the burial Nathan and Lucas decided to move in together. Seeing as how they were the only real family each other had left they wanted to be as close as possible to one another and they have been in inseparable ever since.

"I know. It's been really hard for all of us and that's why I don't want to fight with him. Even after all the crap he's done we've both been trying really hard to forgive him and move on from it but he's becoming impossible to deal with. I mean before I could tell him to go screw himself but now…" he stopped sending a look his brother's way "He's all we have left besides each other Luke and I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood lose another parent"

"Me either. Although he never really was my father…"

"Yes he was" sighed a frustrated Nathan as he cut off his sixth car of the day "Remember when you lived with him. He wasn't that bad was he?"

"No"

"Ok then. But he's trying now isn't he?"

Lucas gave his brother a 'you've got to be kidding me' sort of look as the younger boy continued "Alright no matter how twisted his views on parenting are you have to admit he's really stepped up for the both of us. We were a wreck for a while after the fire and he was there for the both of us. And I'm sure you remember the nights we spent at the beach house with all the nightmares and the crying fits, he was right there through all of it Luke. That's got to be worth something to you"

Lucas sighed "Of course it is Nate I'm not saying that he hasn't tried to change or that he didn't feel anything when our Moms died it's just…he's been acting really possessive. It's like he doesn't want anyone else around us besides him. I mean he's even starting to bash Brooke"

"What?"

"Yeah, during out little conversation he said that Brooke was getting to be just as much of a bitch as Haley"

"Wait don't tell me he's still holding a grudge against her for not giving you the message to meet us for lunch three weeks ago"

"Ok then I won't tell you" Lucas said as he and Nathan pulled into the driveway of Dan's house. He had moved back to the main house a few months after the accident.

"Alright" said Nathan as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Are you ready to grace the Mayor of Tree Hill with our presence?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Lucas as they stepped out of the car and made their way towards the house.

Once they were standing at the front door Lucas pulled out his key and unlocked it before the two entered. The second they did they could hear yelling coming from their father's office.

"No you listen to me. I gave you this project three weeks ago and told you that I needed it done by today and when I tell you to do something I expect it get done without me having to hold your got damn hand through it Carl. Hey you do whatever it takes to get the job done by three o'clock this afternoon or I will fire your ass. Do you understand me!"

The boys stopped and exchanged looks of dread as they moved to stand in the doorway. The Scott boys watched as their father sat in his leather chair, repeatedly squeezing a rubber stress ball in his hand. He looked pissed but then again it was Dan Scott. When wasn't he ticked off about one thing or another?

"Dad" Nathan called out.

At this the man lifted his head and smiled in his son's direction before motioning for them to enter.

"Whatever just get it done. Bye" the elder man spoke before hanging up on one of his employees. "Hey boys"

"Hi Dad" replied Nathan and Lucas at the same time as they took a seat on either side of the desk.

"I was just thinking about you two"

"Really I thought you were just spreading around some of that Dan Scott charm to the undeserving public" said Lucas causing Nathan to laugh.

"Cute Lucas" the man spoke in a warning tone before continuing his pervious thought "Anyway I was wondering if you two wanted to go away next weekend"

"Oh you mean like a family get together"

"Yeah" the man replied to his oldest son with a smirk "I think it would be good for the three of us"

"Right, now how did I know that Haley wasn't going to be invited?"

"Nathan…"

"Dad"

"Look son that girl is just trying to ruin your life not to mention your relationship with me"

"Because it was just so solid to begin with right?"

"Listen boy" he said replying to his elder son "You don't know anything about my relationship with your brother so this doesn't concern you but while we're on the subject Brooke is not so innocent either. I haven't forgotten…"

"About the lunch yeah Dad you won't let any one else forget about either"

"I'm just trying to help you boys. Look compared to Haley Brooke has been great but she has this hold over you two and I don't understand how you can just let her tell you what to do or what kind of relationship you should have with me. She's a damn control freak not to mention a liar"

"Look who's talking" yelled an angry Nathan "Please no one knows more about manipulation then you Dad. And besides you're the one who's screwed up our relationship with you not her"

"Yeah if anything Haley was the one who convinced us to go to you for comfort when Deb and Mom died. She said that you needed us as much as we needed you and she was right"

"That was just a cover up. She probably thought that you two would worship the ground she walked on even more if she played mother Teresa and it worked, didn't it?"

"Damn it Dad why can't you just give Haley a break?" questioned Lucas.

"Better yet you will give Haley a break and you will call her and apologize for the way you spoke to her or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll lose me and Luke"

"You would turn against me for that bitch!" yelled Dan as he stood up, forcing Nathan and Lucas to do the same.

"Stop calling her that! Haley has been good for me. She's stopped me from turning into an ass hole like you and brought me and Lucas closer and no matter how much of a dick you are to her she still wants us to have relationship with you"

Dan snickered cockily at his son's words as he stuck his hands in his pockets nonchalantly "She's really done a number on you boys hasn't she?"

"Ok, did you even listen to a word Nathan just said?"

"Oh I heard him but it doesn't change the fact that she has been keeping you away from me. Does she even tell you when I call? How many times has she forgotten to tell you that I stopped by? And why is there a different excuse every time I ask you boys to go away with me? It's either a lie… she has to go with us or you just don't go at all?"

"Well it may have to do with the fact that you insult her ever time we're together or maybe, just maybe it has to do with the fact that she's my wife and I get tired of you treating her life trash"

"Well maybe that's so because she is trash" replied Dan as Nathan stormed over to him, prepared to do battle.

Luckily Lucas stepped in between the two just in time.

"Listen Dad bottom line is you leave Haley and Brooke alone or you'll live the rest of your life alone. It's your choice"

"Is that the way you want it?"

"No, it's just the way it is"

"Or will be" added Nathan.

"Do you two really think that you can get rid of me that easily? You're MY kids and I will never let you go. Not after everything we've been through together. I love you boys and with your mothers gone I have to do whatever it takes to keep what's left of this family together and I won't let any one come between us. Not Haley, not Brooke, no one. Do you hear me. NO ONE"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other shocked not only by their father's effortless use of the L word but because of the possessiveness behind the words that followed. They didn't like what they were hearing one bit. A part of them knew how Dan could be but this was something more, something darker. It was almost like he was saying if I can't have you nobody will and nothing good ever came of that.

They now realized that they had just pushed the man too far and it was time to change the direction of the conversation.

"We wouldn't let any one come between us Dad. We just want you to meet us half way, that's all we're asking" Lucas spoke knowing that Nathan had been stunned to silence.

"Well that's what she's trying to do"

"And like I said she won't. Now what was this about us going away next week?" questioned Lucas as he returned to a sitting position prompting the others to do the same.

The second Dan's first born son brought up his earlier topic of conversation the elder man's smiled returned as he informed his sons of his plans "Well I was thinking…"

"He actually said that!" yelled an astonished Peyton as a sleeping Jenny practically jumped out of her lap.

Haley and Brooke laughed.

"Oh sorry girly girl" the blond spoke a little softer before turning her attention back to her friends.

"Yes he did"

Haley said with a heavy sigh.

"That guy is a piece of work"

"I swear if Haley said another word he was going to shoot fire through the receiver and burn tutor wife here to a crisp"

Peyton and Haley just stared at Brooke.

"Oh yeah, poor choice of words. Sorry"

"I'm just glad Nathan and Lucas weren't here to hear that" added Jake as he returned from the kitchen with a glass of ice tea in hand. "How are they doing with that anyway?"

"They're okay. I mean they have bad days and days that are not so bad, but I guess that's to be expected for a while" Haley said with a sad smile.

"Well I can definitely tell you from experience that the pain they're going through will never go away. It'll just become bearable and that's only sometimes" replied Peyton as she leaned into Jakes arms.

"That's okay they have us help them through the rough spots and we all know how great I am in times of crisis" Brooke said giving Peyton a wink.

"So" sighed Haley trying to change the subject "What does the Peyton and family have planned for this lovely Saturday afternoon?"

"Well after we hang with you guys for a while we're going out to lunch, taking Jenny to the park and then Jake's Mom is going to take the munchkin here for the night and we're going to have some grown up time"

Jake smiled before giving Peyton a kiss.

They were so cute.

At that moment the door opened revealing a not too thrilled looking Lucas and Nathan.

"It went that good uh?" questioned Haley as the boys slammed the door shut behind them.

After a short pause Nathan responded "No not really but I have some fantastic news" his voice was dripping with sarcasm "Get ready to pack your bags girls. We're going on a camping trip"

To which Lucas added "Dan Scott style"


	4. Danny Bears and Fake Smiles

**Chapter Three: Danny Bears and Fake Smiles **

"Got damn it!" screamed Haley as she did a complete three sixty in the center of her bedroom.

Her head hurt, she broke a finger nail and every time it seemed as if she was done packing she would discover that she forgotten yet another item. To top it off she was moments away from being stuck in an SUV for five hours with Dan of all people.

The man openly despised her and the fact that he had already threatened her life put her even more on edge. She knew that he was not going to make things easy for her on this trip so she had to be certain to stay in the sight of Nathan or Lucas at all times. It was however quite possible that she was overreacting a bit but it was better to be safe then sorry. She had learned a long time ago that Dan Scott was capable of anything and if pushed to his breaking point the man would have no problem committing murder, especially when it came to his sons.

In that moment she stopped all movement and held a hand to her chest.

What if he tried to kill her?

He did after all blame her for the tension filled relationship between him and the brothers and it wouldn't be totally impossible that the man saw her as a serious threat. What if this camping trip was just a cover up for some master plan Dan had to kill her? Was he planning to chop her up into itty bitty pieces and say that a bear attacked her? It was a lie that could easily be seen as true and in the end Dan would get exactly what he wanted, just like always.

Haley ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

She was so screwed.

"We're only going to be gone for two nights Hales we don't need to pack everything we own" said an amused Nathan as he entered the room drying off his still wet hair.

The sound of his voice brought the young woman out of her thoughts of Dan, death and destruction forcing her to focus on him.

"I know that Nathan. I just want to be prepared"

"For what?"

"Anything. You never know what could happen in the woods. A storm could come out of nowhere, our cars could breakdown or some psychopath could hold us hostage or hack us up into pieces or…"

"I don't think crazy psycho killers go camping Hales" Nathan replied through fits of laughter.

"Of course they do honey but you just call him Dad"

"Funny. Well at least if Dan goes all nuts I know that Luke and I will be just fine. Can you say the same?"

"Ouch! Did you have to remind me that your Dad hates my guts and wants my head on a sliver platter? Maybe I should bring some holy water in case he gets too close"

"Relax Hales. My Dad isn't going to come after you. I mean he did call you up and personally invite you and Brooke to come with ups on this trip. Didn't he?"

"Yeah but I'm sure it didn't come easy"

Her voice was somber yet snippy as she sat on the bed. A moment later she felt Nathan sit down beside her.

"Listen to me" he said pulling her onto his lap. "I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you"

Haley smiled sweetly at the man she loved before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not even big scary Dan bears"

Nathan laughed and kissed her on the head "Especially not those big scary Dan Bears"

"Good. That makes me feel much better"

"But…there is something I'm going to need you to do for me"

"Anything"

"You have to swear that you'll give my Dad a chance"

Haley shot up, startled by her husbands request.

"Nathan…"

"I mean it Hales. It took a lot for him to invite you and Brooke on this trip so please just be the better person, please, for me"

Staring back into those beautiful blue eyes Haley couldn't help but

melt. Nathan had lost so much over the past three months and was just starting to bet back to being his old self. It would kill her if she were to be the one that dimmed the sparkle in his eyes and if that meant playing nice with Dan, then that's exactly what she was going to do.

If only for his sake.

Giving her best fake smile she replied "Sure baby. Anything for you"

He smiled and instantly she knew that she had made the right decision.

"Thanks babe" his words were followed by a deep passionate kiss that took her breath away.

"Umm, being the good girl does have its perks" she smiled coyly.

"Yeah well being the bad boy does too"

"Really? How's that?"

"Because we always get the good girls who are cute, sexy and freaky in the bedroom"

"Oh my God Nathan" yelled Haley as she turn bright red.

"Ok that's something that I never want to hear again"

Both Nathan and Haley turned around to see Lucas standing in the door way.

Nathan laughed.

"What's up man?"

"Dad's here and we're all ready to go"

"Cool. Can you take those two bags out to the car for me?"

"What am I your butler?"

"Oh come on Lucas I still need to put my shirt and shoes on and Haley hasn't finished packing"

"Fine" replied the blond haired male as he slung on bag over his shoulder and picked up another. "But you better hurry up or next time you know who will be coming in to get you"

Lucas exchanged a knowing glance with Nathan before heading back outside.

"As much as I'm enjoying all this Luke's right. We need to get going before my Dad comes in here and goes all haywire on us. Lateness is an unforgivable sin in the Scott family" said Nathan as he stood and pulled his shirt over his head.

Haley followed suit putting her shoes on and zipping up the last bag.

"Ready"

"As I'll ever be" she replied with a smile before the two grabbed the last of their supplies and headed outside to meet the rest of the group.

When the reached the black SUV they saw Dan and Lucas loading their bags into the trunk while Brooke stood off to the side on her cell phone saying good bye to whomever was on the other end before slamming it shut.

"Hey, see there sweetie. Nathan and Haley don't look so pissed about you interrupting their quickie"

"Cute Brooke and by the way we were not having sex thank you very much" replied Haley as she watched her father in law tense up at the sound of her voice.

She took a deep breath and tried to keep calm as she continued "Hello Mr. Scott"

The man in question slammed the door shut before turning to face her. When their eyes made contact he gave her one of the fakest smiles she had ever seen in her life but unfortunately for her Lucas and Nathan didn't pick up on their father's scam and were smiling at them. The two brothers were probably thinking that they were both giving the other the benefit of the doubt.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

"Hey there Haley. Are you excited about the trip?" he questioned with that creepy grin she hated.

"Yeah, I can't wait"

"Good. I have so much planned for us. I just hope you enjoy it but if not there are other alternatives."

"Looks like you have this thing all planned out uh?" questioned Lucas with a smile.

"Of course I do son. Dan Scott always has a plan"

His green eyes were fixed on her, making the girl extremely uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was warning her not to make any trouble for him and if she did she had no doubt that he would make her regret it, big time.

"Now I thought that it would be best to take two cars. So Nathan and Lucas can come with me. Haley you drive with Brooke in her car"

Nathan eyed his father suspiciously.

"And before you two even start I'm telling you now that this is not about separating you from your little girl friends"

"Wife and fiancé Dad" corrected Lucas.

"Yeah whatever it's about father-son bonding. Anyway it's time for us to get going"

Lucas was about to say something else when Dan cut him off again.

"Oh yeah I was thinking that we should stop by and visit your Mom's before we go. We haven't been to the cemetery since the funeral and I think it's a nice day to go see them, together. Besides our lives are so busy and with you boys going into your second year of college next month we never know when the next time we'll be able to spend a full day together will be"

At this both boys nodded their heads and were grateful that Dan was putting them ahead of himself for once. Keeping up their mother's graves and visiting them on a regular basis was important to them once they were able to bring themselves to go back there and it was nice to see that their father was helping them through this.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea Nate. Me and Brooke will get a head start and meet you guys over there" Haley said before starting to walk away.

"Oh Haley I was hoping to spend this time alone with Nathan and Lucas. It's sort of a family thing. You can understand that right?"

"Dad Haley and Brooke are our family too. Gees it hasn't even been ten minutes yet and already you're morphing into an ass"

"No, Nathan. Its okay" said a sympathetic Haley. "Your Dad's right. You and Luke need to do with alone with him so we'll just head straight to the camping site. Right Brooke"

"Right honey and plus I already know the way to the camping grounds so it's not a big deal"

Lucas walked over to the raven haired girl and put his arms around her waist. "Are you sure about this Brooke?"

"Yes I'm sure baby. You need to be with your Dad and Nathan right now besides we have all weekend to play" she smiled, revealing her adorable dimples before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"How about you Hales?" asked Nathan as he pulled her in close.

"I'm perfectly fine with this and for once I don't think Dan is being evil so give him a break with this one"

Nathan gave Haley a kiss on the head before getting in the jeep.

"Okay so here's the deal. We'll meet you guys at the rest stop over near Henry road. You know where that is, right Brooke"

"I sure do"

"Great then we'll meet there in about an hour and a half"

"Ok Broody. See ya"

"Bye Brooke. Later Hales" replied Lucas as he climbed into the front seat next to Dan.

The whole exchange made Dan sick as he watched Haley and Brooke drive away. His sons were so wrapped up in these women that they couldn't see the truth that they were blind to the fact that these girls were trying to pull them away from their family, from him. Although Brooke wasn't too bad she still held way too much power over his older boy. But Haley was another story. The nerve of that bitch! To have the nerve to invite herself to visit Karen and Deb when special moment such as these were to be shared and felt between him and his children. He knew the second he invited her on this damn trip that she was going to make trouble for him, but that was fine by him because he had a plan. And Haley didn't stand a chance.

"Hey" a voice called out breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah"

Lucas laughed "Where did you go just?"

"Just thinking about how much fun this is going to be. Hanging out with my two boys…"

"Watching Lucas get his ass kicked by Nathan playing basketball" added Nathan with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming little brother"

"Hey remember not too much basketball Lucas. I don't need you having a heart attack on me"

"Oh please Dad. I mean its Nathan. I probably won't even break a sweat"

"Keep talking trash kid. You won't be laughing when I slaughter you"

"Bring it on"

_Umm, slaughter Dan thought to himself as Nathan and Lucas continued to barter. That's just what he had in mind for Haley._


End file.
